Sparky is a computer program for NMR spectroscopists. It's a graphical viewer, bookkeeper, and analyzer to assist in peak assignment and integration. These are the early data processing steps for determining molecular structures and dynamics from NMR spectra. Sparky is currently used by about a dozen NMR researchers. It is only available on obsolete computer hardware. I started in September 1995 to port Sparky to the X/Motif window environment. This project should be completed by Fall 1996 and will make Sparky available on modern workstations.